There are many applications in which it is desirable to utilize a simple, inexpensive heat exchange system, either for heating a plurality of separately located regions or for dissipating heat at a region remote from a heat-generating source. For example, it may be required to heat a plurality of elements, in some cases a relatively large number thereof, spread out over a relatively large area, such heating being required for unpredictable durations of times. Such elements, for example, may be trees or other plants which are placed within an orchard, such trees being subject to frost damage thereto when temperatures of the orchard are sufficiently low for short, unpredictable intervals. In other applications, for example, one or more concrete forms which have been poured and are in the process of being cured cannot be permitted to freeze in cold weather. In still further applications it may be desirable to heat separate locations in an area such as at individual campsites of a camping area or individual vehicle locations of an outdoor drive-in theater where the heating device may be subject to damage or loss.
In situations requiring heat dissipation it may be desirable to dissipate a relatively large amount of heat, such as from an electrical generating plant. Such heat is often remotely dissipated in extremely large cooling towers which may, in some instances, be up to several hundred yards in diameter and height.